Jack Ryan, Jr.
Jack Ryan, Jr (full name John Patrick Ryan, Jr. BA) is a fictional character introduced as an infant in Patriot Games and later as an adult in The Teeth of the Tiger as an associate financial analyst for Hendley Associates (The White Side). He played a pivotal character spanning forth from The Teeth of the Tiger where he became an intelligence analyst and operations officer for The Campus (The Black Side). After the conclusion of Threat Vector, he resigned from Hendley Associates aka The Campus to minimize possible intelligence and political fallout. After the events of ''Command Authority'', Jack Jr revealed that he will be rejoining The Campus on a fulltime capacity. Background Jack Jr is the eldest son of Jack and Cathy Ryan, younger brother of Sally and older brother to Kathleen and Kyle Ryan. Little is known or mentioned about Jack Jr's past except that he attended St. Matthews Academy and Georgetown University, where he majored in History with a strong minor in Economics. Jack Jr has mentioned that he grew up in the White House but has largely managed to avoid the media spotlight, seeing it as "a pain in the ass". Jr has acknowledged that while he grew up in a privileged lifestyle that he "once worked construction". Jack Jr has met foreign heads of state as well as having played chess with the Secretary of State. Jr is also proficient in the use of handguns due to training by his Secret Service protection agent, Michael Brennan. In order to exert his individual independence, Jr used to own and drive a large yellow Hummer, something that he maintained until his father's second Presidential term when at the behest of the Secret Service, Jr traded in the Hummer for a BMW. Jr's Secret Service handle is SHORTSTOP. Before the beginning of Command Authority, Jack Jr worked at The Campus, an independent intelligence agency as an intelligence analyst and as an operations officer along with his cousins Brian Caruso and his twin brother Dominic Caruso. The Campus operates under the official cover of Hendley Associates, a financial arbitrage and brokerage firm that was established by President Jack Ryan, Sr and run by Gerry Hendley, a former United States Senator and a close friend of President Ryan. Training Initially, Gerry Hendley hired Jack Junior for The Campus because he possessed his father's investigative and analysis capabilities. During the time span of The Teeth of The Tiger, he worked on the "light side" of The Campus, a financial arbitrage firm known as Hendley Associates. Only after Jr's actions at the ending of The Teeth of the Tiger did Jr begin to receive training in firearms, close quarter combat and surveillance from cousins Brian Caruso and Dominic Caruso. Jr's firearms, martial arts, and close quarter combat training are further expanded in Dead Or Alive when John Clark and Domingo Chavez are forcibly retired from the elite counter-terrorism unit code named RAINBOW and recruited into The Campus. Jr's training at the tutelage of Clark and Chavez expanded his capabilities and allowed him to become a part of The Campus' operations team. As an operations officer, Jack Jr gained training in espionage and fieldcraft by John Clark and Domingo Chavez and training in small hand to hand and knife combat from former SAS and former Rainbow operative James Buck. Personal Life From the events spanning from Locked On to Threat Vector, Jack Jr was dating Melanie Kraft, a CIA analyst seconded to the National Counter-terrorism Centre (NCTC). Only during the conclusion of Locked On was Melanie revealed to be an indirect intelligent asset for the Chinese. During the conclusion of Threat Vector, Jack ended the relationship with Melanie, who resigned her job at the NCTC and the CIA and returned to Texas in order to reconcile her relationship with her father, a retired Air Force colonel and former embassy attache who was an intelligence asset for Egypt. Kills The Teeth of the Tiger Mohammed Hassan al-Din - High level terrorist leader Dead or Alive Kersan Signata - URC passport forger Locked On Unnamed URC operative/wheel man General Riaz Rehan/Khalid Mir/Abu Kashmiri - Pakistan ISI officer/Lashkar-e-Taiba operative/Jaish-e-Mohammed operative/Freelance terrorism coordinator Threat Vector Emad Kartal - Former Libyan intelligence operative/Chinese intelligence asset Command Authority Unnamed Seven Strong Men hitmen Unnamed GRU Spetznaz hit men Full Force and Effect Appearances *''Patriot Games'' *''The Teeth of the Tiger'' *''Dead or Alive'' *''Locked On'' *''Threat Vector'' *''Command Authority'' *''Full Force and Effect'' *''Under Fire'' *''Commander in Chief'' Category:Character Category:Ryanverse Character